Judai's Christmas Wish
by Kiku-chan3322
Summary: Judai is down because Johan isn't at Duel Academia for Christmas. His only wish is for Johan to be there with him. Will Judai's wish come true with the help of his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back bi-otch! And guess what? Since it's Christmas I thought about a Chirstmas Fiction! It'll be 3 chapters! One today, one tomorrow for Christmas Eve and one on Christmas day!! See I can do math!!**

**Well first of I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…other than this fiction! But I do think it's bullshit that 4kids sort of owns yugioh gx because they RUIN IT!!**

**Anyway ENJOY!!!**

**------**

It was Christmas time at Duel Academia; the white fluffy snow covered the ground. It was sparkling beautifully. The air was cold and the wind blew the snow. The scenery fit the season at least. What's a Christmas with no snow? Well if you lived in a warm climate it was a different story but you know what I'm talking about.

Everyone was inside their nice warm dorms in bed. Everyone except for one person.

Judai sat at his desk with a pen and paper. He sat in his chair while Kenzan and Sho slept in the bunk bed. Judai had his little desk light on as he was writing as he spoke what he was writing out loud in little whispers.

"Dear Johan…" He whispered while moving his pen.

Johan had already gone back to North Academia a few months ago. He and Judai both write to each other once a week. I mean he didn't want to call because of the little thing called long distance phone calling. And knowing from experience it leaves a hell of a phone bill! Japan to Europe was a far distance!

Judai again started to write again with his whispers, "I'm going fine, I wish you were here. Christmas is in a few days, it won't be the same without you, I mean we have never spent a Christmas together, I guess 'First time for everything' applies in this situation." Judai wrote a big LOL next to that. "Well I hope you have a fun Christmas and tell me what you got. And since I won't be able to put say this to you in person I'll say it here, 'Merry Christmas Johan, I love you!'"

Yes Johan and Judai are dating! For those of you that so eagerly wanted to know. It's a long distance relationship I guess.

Judai put down his pen and folded up the letter and stuck it in the envelope. Licked it, and then sealed it shut. Judai spit in the trash can, he hated that taste of the glue of the envelope! He yawned and stretched back in his chair, it was getting late. Judai looked over at the clock, 11:11.

Judai smiled, "Oh what the hell." He closed his eyes, "I wish Johan was here in time for Christmas." Judai opened his brown eyes, like anything was going to happen but it was worth the shot.

Judai got up from his chair taking the envelope and turned off the small light. He walked over to the bottom bunk sleepily. He dove onto the covers and flopping his arms out. Judai laid there for a minute before he started to get cold, of course there was no heating in the dorm. So he quickly got into the covers and huddled up into a ball to get warm faster. Judai feel asleep within a few minutes stilling wanting for his wish to come true.

------

**Morning**

"Aniki…Aniki….Aniki!"

Judai slowly opened his eyes to see a small brunette in his face. He jumped up hitting his head on the top of the bunk, falling back on the bed with a groan.

Sho's face turned from happiness to worry, "Oh I'm sorry Aniki!"

Judai rubbed his head, "Damn it Sho what do you want it's…" Judai turned around to see the clock, "…7:00 in the morning! And we don't have classes today!"

"Well I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!" Sho yelled cheerfully.

Judai groaned in frustration, "It's not Christmas! It's only the 23rd!"

Sho gave a weird look and grabbed his DA (seriously I have no idea what's called) "Then my DA must be on the fritz."

Judai got up carefully not to hit his head again on the top bunk. He sat at the edge of the bed rubbing his face trying to wake up. But something startled him to wake up when he heard Sho's voice. "Aniki, what's this?" Sho said curiously while holding a white envelope.

Judai shot up and grabbed the letter envelope from Sho's hand, "I-It's nothing!" Sho gave a smirk knowing full well what it was and tackled Judai and wrestled for the note. "Ah, Sho get off!" Judai yelled.

Sho grabbed at the envelope, "Oh come on Aniki it's not like I don't already know, that note it for Johan!"

"Then if you already know then why are you trying to take it from me?!" Judai snapped pulled the letter further away.

"I just wanted to see what you said!" The smaller boy whined.

Judai shot Sho a 'Are you Crazy?' look, "No! it's none of your business!"

"You're my friend it is my business!" Sho reached out her arm further for the letter. They tackled each other for about a minute until Kenzan shot up from his sleep. He peered over the bed.

"Quiet!!!" He shouted with a very frustrated look on his face.

They two stopped with Judai's hand on Sho's chin trying to keep him from reach of the letter. Kenzan huffed and laid back down and covered himself with the covers.

"Way to go." Judai said under his breathe

"What?! It's your fault!" Sho screamed.

"What in the hell did I say?!" Kenzan roared from the top bunk not bothering to look down at the two. Sho just stuck his tongue out at him. Judai sighed and quickly stood up and put his rope on.

"Where are you going?" asked the small blunette.

"Down to breakfast." He grumbled and shut the door. Judai walked down the stairs of the dorm with his rope held tight up to his body. He opened the door to the Lunchroom. Judai sat down at a table with a groan and laid his head down on the wooden table.

"What's up with you?" Manjyome said sitting next to the brunette.

"Why do you care?" Judai said with a sort of snippy voice. "Sho's just being Sho again that's all."

Manjyome shrugged, "Fine, it's not like I care."

Judai looked away, "If you don't care then why bother asking?"

Manjyome stood up, "You know what you can stop being such an asshole! It's almost Christmas for God's Sake the least you can do is act a little happy! I mean geez I actually asked what was wrong with you, I'm even acting nice!"

Judai didn't say anything he just looked at the letter hidden inside his rope. But he didn't know Manjyome could see it, enough to read the "To: Johan Andersen" part. "Oh I see!" The ebony-hair boy said with a smirk, "You miss you boyfriend Johan!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Judai snapped, "Well…he is but…will you just shut up! God damn can't anyone mind their own business?!"

"Well we are your friends too. What you can't have a nice Christmas with us?" Manjyome asked.

"Maybe not if you guys don't keep your noses out of my personal life!" The brunette yelled, "Is nothing personal anymore?" With that Judai stormed out the door. Judai was so angry that he didn't even realize that he nearly knocked Asuka over.

Asuka looked into the lunchroom, "What happened?"

Manjyome took a sip of his orange juice, "Apparently his personal life."

Sho and Kenzan appeared behind Asuka. Sho had a worried look on his face, "Aniki's been acting very strange lately, I'm really worried about him."

Kenzan sighed, "I wish we could help him but he has his head in a fog right now. He really misses Johan a lot." Fubuki soon jumped out of nowhere and smiled.

"Then let's get him a Christmas present!" He said excitedly.

Manjyome laughed, "I don't think there is any present that we could give him to make him feel any better."

Asuka smiled knowing what her brother was getting at, "I think there is, and I think we could get it here by Christmas."

------

Kiku-chan: Ha ha! How's that for a Christmas Fiction!

Judai: you're amazing! But this could have been done faster if you didn't stop every 5 minutes to play your new Guitar Hero on your new xbox 360!

Kiku-chan: I'm sorry I had to master expert!

Judai: You can't even make it past Hard!

Kiku-chan: well then you play it! And trying playing One by Metallica on Expert! That's some hard shit right there!!

Judai: whatever!! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I got it up in time!!! a miricale!! see miricales do happen at Christmas time!! well here is my second chapter and the final will be posted tomorrow night. o and so brag i got a lot of cool presents so BLAH XP lolz. anyway enjoy!!!**

**-------**

**Next Day**

Judai didn't bother to get out of bed this morning. It was Christmas Eve and no sign of Johan, and he even sent his letter yesterday before dinner. He guessed his wish won't come true after all. And why was he even foolish himself into thinking that he was actually coming? He was in Europe a whole different country no way is he going to show up at the last minute! But…maybe he was acting a little too sad over this, I mean it's not like Johan's gone forever but it would be nice for him to be here.

If wishing wasn't on Judai's side then luck was next in line. Please luck be on his side!

----

The five students stood in front of Principal Samejima's desk. He was sitting at his desk, he looked like he was in deep thought. Manjyome, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan and Fubuki stood there with hopeful eyes on whatever he was thinking about. Finally he stood up from his chair and cleared his throat.

"I have made my decision and…" He trailed off as the students leaned forward wanted to know his decision. He smiled, "…I can arrange plans for Johan Andersen to come to Duel Academia by tomorrow!"

The five students stood there with joyful faces.

Sho jumped up and down with excitement, "Aniki will be so happy to hear the news!"

Fubuki laughed, "Oh we're not gonna tell him." Sho's became confused as if to say 'Why?'

"Why would we tell him about his present you retard?" Manjyome snapped.

Sho made a face, "Well I'm sooo sorry!"

Manjyome nodded, "You should be."

"So it's agreed that we don't tell anything about this little arrangement to Judai." Kenzan said with a smile.

Asuka nodded and looked at Sho, "No matter how tempting it maybe don't tell him about it, got it?"

"Why does everyone think that I'm gonna tell him?" Sho whined.

"Because you always do!" They all said in unison.

--------

Judai finally woke up and sat up from under the covers. He yawned and strechted his arms out all the way to his fingertips. Judai looked over at the clock…11:11 in the morning.

"Will it ever end?!" He groaned. But again maybe the second time would work, so once again he wished for Johan to be with him for Christmas. Again, why did he bother? There was no chance in Hell that it would work!

Judai was just about to get dressed when the door swung open and Sho ran into the room. "Hey Anikli!" He nearly screamed, so pumped for Judai to receive his present tomorrow! He jumped on Judai's bed, "Hey Aniki I want to ask you something."

The brunette sighed, "What is it Sho?"

Sho giggled, "Well what do you want most of all for Christmas?"

Judai's eyes sort of widened at the question. He knew what he wanted but he didn't want Sho to know. "A new cell phone." He said bluntly. He sort of did, so he could call Johan.

Sho gave a puzzled look then shook his head, "I-Is that all?"

Judai nodded standing up, "That's all."

"B-But what about you know…a certain…person…or something" Sho stuttered at his words, he was starting to become way to obvious. Why did he even start the conversation? He was supposed to keep it a secret!

"No…" Judai whsipered

"Well okay if you say-"

"Sho why are you asking me this? Is there something I need to know about?" Judai said with a stern look.

Sho smiled, "Ah no, I was…just wondering!"

Judai glared at Sho, "No you weren't, you're hiding something and I wanna know…now!"

Sho gasped, he was such an idiot why did he bring it up. Oh stupid, stupid, stupid retarded short person! He gulped, "I-I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Tell me now Sho, I'm serious." Judai's eyes became cold and serious.

The small blunette sighed and hesitated with his words, "Um...well…." Sho trailed off in his sentence then sprang up, "…it's your present Aniki, that's why I can't tell you!"

Judai's face became softer, "Oh well okay, I thought it was something serious." He smiled and put on his red jacket, "Well I'm going down for breakfast Sho, you coming?"

Sho nodded, "Yes, I'll catch up in a minute." Judai nodded and shut the door. Sho put his hands on the wall and started to beat his head against it, "I'm so stupid! You're lucky you came up with that excuse or it would have been all over!"

Sho soon regain posture, opened the door and went down to breakfast.

-----

Judai sat at the table with his friends, again this morning he didn't eat anything. This also worried his friends so they encouraged him to try and eat something.

Asuka gave Judai her tray, "Please Judai you haven't eaten in two days."

Judai smiled and pushed the tray away, "It's okay I just haven't been hungry, that'sa ll. I mean I don't want to end up like Santa do it?"

Fubuki gasped, "How dare you call Santa fat…he's just fluffy."

Manjyome gave a puzzled look, "Fluffy?"

He nodded, "Ya there are five different kinds of fat, there's big, healthy, husky, fluffy and DAMN! And Santa is at fluffy! Maybe a few more cookies then he'd be at level five!" (I so got that from a comedian!)

Kenzan sweatdropped, "You sure are creative Fubuki. Sometimes I wonder…"

Asuka laughed, "Okay that's enough, I wanted to talk about the Christmas Party tomorrow night."

Judai shook his head, "Wait, what Christmas Party?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Aniki?" Kenzan said a little shocked.

Judai shrugged, "Never knew about it, what am I supposed to go?"

Sho slide open the sliding door to the lunchroom, "Yes you are going! And if you refuse I'll make you go anyway!"

"O-Okay Sho, calm down." Judai said.

Asuka soon stood up from her seat and started for the door. "where are you going?" Manjyome asked.

"I'm on the comity I need to help set it up." She said putting on her coat. "So I expect to guys to 'keep quiet' I don't want you causing any trouble." Everyone nodded knowing what see was getting at, other than Judai. She smiled and walked out the door.

Judai looked around at everyone at the table, "What was that about?"

Everyone shrugged, "No idea." They all said.

Judai gave a suspicious look then shrugged it off.

The rest of the day everyone keep quiet, but stupid Sho couldn't shut up so know Judai's knows that he's getting a surprise present. But he's so slow that he couldn't sense that code they were passing to each other about it. But they did stop in the Academia to help Asuka set up for the Christmas Party, which wasn't very good since Asuka and Manjyome ended up under the mistletoe which lead to a big commotion. So they just left because she said they were getting in the way.

Judai sort of forgot about Johan for today since he was sort of having fun. But he was reminded when he saw a couple together holding hands and kissing and the boy give a girl a small box wrapped perfectly with a bow on top. Her eyes sparkled and carefully opened it to reveal a diamond studded necklace, tears came into her eyes as she jumped onto her boyfriend.

Judai wished that was him and Johan but it wasn't going to happen. He told himself this over and over so he knew he wasn't kidding himself with a foolish dream that Johan might actually come. The happiness in him right now was starting to be over flowed with sadness and sorrow once again.

When they finally got back to the dorm Judai went into his room and laid there the rest of the day, either sleeping, dreaming or thinking. Soon he realized how down and upset he was, this wasn't him. He was always joyful no matter what the situation. He would always at least try to see the good in desperate situations.

Judai looked at the clock once again…and guess what the time was…11:11

First Judai had no idea how late it was. Second he laughed knowing that God was obviously playing some sick mind game with him.

"Third time is always the charm." He said to himself as he clapped his hands together, "I wish that Johan would be here this Christmas, and by God with this doesn't work for the third time i will take a gun and shot myself, amen!" Judai sighed and sat back on his bed, this was a very strange phenomenon and he knew it wasn't on accident.

Judai was just about to fall asleep when he saw the picture of him and Johan on his desk. He smiled at the picture, "Merry Christmas Eve i guess."

So help me God the third time better be the charm and not just a medaphor!

-------

Kiku-chan: Sorry if the Chapter was rushed or didn't get anywhere i was in such a hurry to get this done by midnight!

Judai: Again..if you won't have played your Guitar Hero

Kiku-chan: HEY HEY!! i did not play Guitar Hero i played my new Halo 3 game so BLAH XP

Judai: Whatever, but i'm tried of wish for you to get off you dead lazy ass and i'm tried of wishing for Johan to come back!! WISHING SUCKS ASS!!!

Kiku-chan: dude...chill! happy christmas eve everyone plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter bitch!!! And merry Christmas people!!! O and those who wanted to know I got that fat joke from Gabriel Iglesias.**

**Enjoy my last chapter! **

**------**

Judai once again was awoken by a squeaky voice, which was starting to get on his nerves. Judai opened one eye seeing Sho in front of him yelling. This was no shocker. Sho's face was filled with excitement.

"Aniki, its Christmas!" He shouted in Judai's ear, "Get up, get up!"

"Why?" Judai groaned pulling the covers over his head trying to go back into his slumber. But Sho had a different plan in mind and pulled off Judai's sheets. Judai quickly shot up as the coldness of the room rushed through his body, "Give me that!" The brunette yelled grabbing for the sheets but Sho.

"Nope," He said with a smile, "You're getting up today! It's a special day!"

"Sorry but my birthday was in November, you're a little late!" He yelled grabbing for the white sheets. (Seriously I have no idea when Judai's birthday is)

The smaller boy laughed sarcastically, "Very funny!"

"I know my mom always did say I could make it as a comedian." He smiled.

Sho sighed and grabbed Judai's red jacket and threw it to him. "Get dressed, we're going to help set up for the Christmas party."

"What, why?!" Judai whined. He didn't want do to this stupid decorating thing, he wanted to sleep! Sho just gave him a sharp look and walked out the door. Judai took him seriously and quickly dressed himself.

When he was done he quickly ran out the door into the freezing snow. He didn't want to run because he hated that heavy cold breathing. He saw his breath in the air. Snow was lightly falling to the ground, it was a perfect Christmas Day. Judai rubbed his hands together trying to get warm. He knew he should of asked Santa for some new gloves, maybe some fuzzy socks, those were cool.

Judai walked into the Academia entrance letting the warm air hit his cold face. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. The entrance was decorated nicely, wreathes, tinsel, lights, even mistletoe. Asuka and everyone else did a nice job, but most of the main events this evening was going to happen in the Dueling Arena. So the brunette made his way there to see if anyone was in there.

Of course there was. Everyone was, Manjyome, Asuka, Fubuki, Kezan, and Sho were decorating and some other random students. Fubuki was up on a latter trying to hang some lights and didn't see Judai walk in.

"Hey Fubuki!" Judai asked.

Fubuki turned around the wrong way apparently and fell of the latter right onto his back. Good thingit wasn't a two story latter or they would be in trouble!

Asuka sweatdropped, "Baka…"

Fubuki sat up and rubbed his head, "Ow! That stung."

Judai came over to Fubuki's aid, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He nodded, "Ya I'm good."

Asuka clapped her hands, "Alright people listen!" Everyone turned to her to listen. "Okay the party is in a couple of hours, so we need to get to it people! It's about noon right now party starts at 5:00 pm; we got five hours to make this place look festive so let's go!"

Everyone nodded and got back to working on there own thing. Judai helped out too, but he wasn't really focused on the decorating, it was on this surprised gift. Since Sho told him about it he hasn't been able to get it off his mind, wonder what it is? A snowboard? Video games? A cell phone? What was it? It was driving him crazy! But what ever it was he would have to wait and see

-------

They were finally done with preparing for the Christmas Party, and it was almost 5:00 so it barley gave anyone time to go get ready. It looked nice though, a DJ table, a bunch of lights which always look cool, tables with food, it was really awesome!

Judai left before any of them did, he wanted to go and hurry to the dorm to get ready. Even Judai wants to look pretty!

He walked into his room and quickly threw things out of his closet trying to look for something to wear that wasn't too dressy or wasn't too underdressed. He groaned with frustration, he didn't have very nice things to wear. But after minutes of searching he finally found something. It was saggy jeans, which were very hot might I add. Also a white hoddie that would make Judai look so skater! Again, which is hot!

Judai was satisfied with what he had so he quickly slipped on his clothes, which he was left with about 10 minutes to comb his hair and et to the Academia. So to save time he didn't brush his hair and just started to run out his door.

The day started to become night, since it's winter it gets dark early. Judai hated that because it always seemed so late when it was actually quite early. The snow was still light and the air was colder than before so this made Judai's hands extra colder than they already were. But he didn't care all he wanted was that surprised gift! It seemed really big for everyone to keep it a big for everyone of his friends to be in on it!

Judai once again entered the warmth of the school. He shook his head as the snow floated off of his brown hair. He soon saw his friends and ran up to them. He jumped up and down, "Okay I'm ready for my present!"

"How did you know about a present?" Asuka asked.

Judai looked at Sho which had an expression that was telling Judai not to say that he was the one that told him. But again Judai was clueless, "Sho told me."

Everyone turned and glared at the small blunette. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Manjyome said gritting his teeth. Sho yelped and backed away slowly.

"Okay, okay forget about that where is my big present?!" Judai said with glee.

Everyone looked at each other. The truth is Johan hadn't showed up yet, which was strange because he was supposed to be here before the party. Asuka smiled nervously, "Well…um…you have to wait…because…"

"It's not ready yet!" Kenzan burst out.

Asuka smiled and nodded, "Yeah it's not ready yet."

"Oh okay." Judai said a little disappointed. He couldn't wait anymore.

"So in the mean time let's have some fun!" Fubuki said full of excitement.

Everyone nodded and walked into the Dueling Arena where everything was set up. There was music playing and people dancing. Everyone looked like they were having a great time. Soon everyone went their own ways. Judai was left alone to do as he pleased but really all he did was sit in a corner and watched everyone. For some reason he still wasn't that happy, he thought he'd be more enthusiastic today but he wasn't for some reason. But something caught Judai's eye….Principal Samejima and Asuka were talking.

Judai quickly stood up wondering what they could possibly be talking about. As he saw the two walk out of the room he started to run after them. But he was stopped by Mnajyome.

"Hey where are you going?" He called out to him.

Judai looked over where Asaka and Samejima were once standing, "Samejima-sensei and Asuka were talking just know."

Manjyome realized what those two were probably talking about, so right know all he could do was try to stall Judai. "Hey Judai come over here!"

"Wait I wanna go see what they were talking about!" Judai called back over the loud music. As he started to walk away.

"Shit!" Manjyome mumbled. He started to push through the people trying to reach the almost running brunette. He finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "Judai wait!"

Judai turned around, "What is it?"

"Um…I eh…" Crap he couldn't think of anything to say.

Judai pulled away from Manjyome, "Look I'll talk to you later, I have to go." He said and again started to walk away.

"Wait!" Manjyome yelled but it wasn't necessary because Judai stopped in his tracks when he saw the handsome blunette standing in front of him.

For some reason Judai's body started to shake, "Jo…han?" He said in a whisper from his mouth being dry.

Johan smiled sweetly, "Hey."

Tears filled up in Judai's brown eyes as he jumped onto his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck embracing him in a hug, "I thought you weren't coming." Judai sobbed.

Johan laughed holding the brunette in his arms, "You think I'd miss a Christmas with you? Not a chance."

Judai looked up in Johan;s emerald eyes and then gently kissed his lips. Johan deepened the kiss as the shivers ran through Judai's body of his boyfriend being with him after a few months of being apart.

Manjyome coughed, "Ahem, sorry to interrupt but there are people you need to thank Judai."

The kiss between the two was broken as Judai stared puzzled at Manjyome, "What do you mean?"

Asuka came from behind them, "He means that this was your Christmas present Judai. We had arrangements for Johan to come here from Europe."

"Wait you…guys did this?" Judai said in a shocked voice.

Fubuki, Sho and Kezan came behind Manjyome and smiled.

"We knew how much you missed Johan so we decided to have him fly here to cheer you up." Sho said with a big grin.

Fubuki gave a smirk, "And seeing how you two were just know I would say that you're feeling better." Judai blushed madly.

"Well what do you say?" Kenzan smiled.

"Thank you all so much, you don't know how much this means to me." Judai said with tears in his eyes. He looked back up at Johan, "I'm just so glad you're here."

Johan kissed Judai's cheek, "I am too I've missed you so much."

Judai's face reddened even more looking around seeing his friends staring at them. Judai was waving his hand for them to go away and they did as they were told, so they didn't interrupt their moment.

Johan gasped, "Oh I have something for you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a locket on it. It was silver and very pretty.

Judai covered his mouth, "This is for me?"

Johan nodded, "Yes, go ahead and open it."

Judai smiled and carefully took it out of Johan's hands. He opened the tiny locket on the necklace and as soon s he opened it a very soothing tune started to play and there was a small picture of him and Johan inside. The tears in Judai's eyes started to over flow, "Johan it's…beautiful I love it so much." He quickly wrapped the necklace around his neck and clasped it together.

Johan smiled, "It looks good on you."

Judai smiled back then his face became shocked, "I didn't get you anything! I'm so sorry, I just didn't know you were coming so I couldn't-"

Johan cut off Judai's sentence with a kiss. He whispered in Judai's ear, "Being with you is more than enough for a present."

Judai's eyes widened, then shrugged, "Well if you say so."

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai, "Oh and Merry Christmas Judai-kun."

Judai closed his eyes, "Merry Christmas."

This was more than Judai could ever ask for, for Christmas. Guess third time really is the charm, because it made his dream come true.

------

Kikuchan: I't done!!! And I did it Christmas night!!

Judai: yay!! My johan came back to me

Kikuchan: don't celebrate for long you know you're still the uke. So at night you'll know where you'll be

Judai: why do u have to be so mean?!?

Kikichan: BECAUSE IT CAN!! Plz review!!


End file.
